paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girls' Musical Adventure (Cutscenes)
These are all the cutscenes from The Girls' Musical Adventure. Opening Cutscene cutscene happens before the game starts (One sunny day at the Lookout, the pups are all relaxing on bean bags) (Ryder walks over) Ryder: Hey, pups. We got visitors. (They get up and walk outside) (It's Team Umizoomi) Chase: Team Umizoomi! Bot: Hey, guys. Skye: What are you guys doing here? And, why do you have all that gear? (She points out all the gear they're wearing) (It looks like adventure gear) Geo: We're going on an adventure, and we'll be gone for a long time. Bot: We decided to make a stop here. Penelope: Why's that? Bot: Well, we were wondering if you could guys to take care of Umicar while we're gone. Umicar: *Beep* *Beep* Chase: You can't take him with you? Milli: We're going to the Crystal Quarry; that place isn't safe for any kind of vehicles. Lilac: Why is that? Bot: We don't know. But we're going there to figure it out. Penelope: How do you know this place exists? Geo: We found a book back at our home. It said something about crystals with magic powers are all over there. Milli: You can look at the book if you want to. (Umicar shows he has it in a wagon hitched to him) I did a little measurement powers on it so you can read it. (Ryder picks up the book and opens it) (It's in some kind of language) Ryder: What language is this? It's hard to read? Milli: It's in music. The book said something about animals that lived in a village in a valley, and they spoke in music, but then one day, they were all turned to crystal. Geo: Yeah, it also confused them into thinking everyone except "The Master" is their enemy. Lilac: "The Master"? Who's he? Bot: We don't know. The book never said who he is. But "The Master" is said to be the one who crystalized all the animals. Ryder: I'm not sure how to read this, but we'll care of Umicar for you guys. Bot: Thanks. We should be back in about two weeks. Skye: Have fun! Milli: Bye! Geo: Be good for the PAW Patrol, Umicar. Umicar: *whirls* (The three hug him) (Then, they walk off) Narrator: So, the tiny trio went on their quest. Overtime, Ryder gave up trying to understand the language of music. Penelope, Lilac, and Skye then decide to look at it. Penelope clearly understood the language and taught the girls how to understand it. Unaware, this was just the start of their big adventure... 2 Months Later you press the Enter button, the screen has some words: "2 Months Later....." (Marshall is standing outside the Lookout) (He looks like he's waiting for something, or someone, or somepup) (Suddenly, a rainbow appears) (Out of the sky, flies down Princess Lulu) Marshall: *Gasp* Lulu! Princess Lulu: Marsh! (They both nudge each other) It's so great to see you. Marshall: You too. Princess Lulu: I'm so glad I could come for a visit. So, where are your friends? Marshall: Come on! Narrator: Princess Lulu, the rainbow fairy pup princess, had come to Adventure Bay to visit the pup who changed her life forever: Marshall. Overtime, ever since they last met, they had been pen pals.... well, after Penelope helped Marshall with this... Soon, they organized a time for her to come and visit. After, being introduced to the rest of the PAW Patrol, Lulu decided to join the girls in reading the book. (Over at Penelope's Laptop Area) (The girls are reading the book) Princess Lulu: So, this book is about magic crystals? Skye: Yeah, we learned so much about it overtime. Princess Lulu: Who gave it to you? Lilac: Some tiny lil' pals of ours. Penelope: You know, that reminds me. Remember what Bot said? They said that they'd be back in a two weeks. Skye: Oh, yeah. They have been gone for two months. I know my time well. Lilac: We know. Yuh sang a musical number 'bout something happening after a week. Skye: Well, I guess I was overly excited for the party. *nervous giggle* But still, 2 months is lot more than 2 weeks. Penelope: That is a good point. Do you think something bad has happened to them? (She accidentally flips the pages to the back of the book) (Two shiny things are there) Hey, what are these? (A pretty, shiny headset, one of the lights appears on her head) Whoa... Lilac: Now that is strange. (Lulu sees what the other light is, a piece of ancient looking paper) (It shines a bunch of words in the music language) Princess Lulu: Hey, look at this. There's some writing on it. Penelope: Let me see. It's in music. (Lulu lets her see the paper) Hmmm.... "I am someone mysterious. You may call me 'Mystery Helper'. Listen, you have the power of the Magical Headset and you can use your voice and its powers. You must use it and the crystals to save your friends." Lilac: Huh!? Penelope: Wait, there's more! "Only 4 can go. It can be no more. Hey, I rhymed. Mom was right; I should be a poet. Anyways, you must go to where the friends you seek were last heard from and begin your quest there." Lilac: Only 4 can go? Princess Lulu: I don't who this "Mystery Helper" is, but I think whoever it is wants us to go and save your friends. Lilac: We're the only ones who understand the book. Ah guess we're the only ones who can go. Skye: We better tell the boys about this. Rainbow Power Narrator: After a while, the girls explain what happened to the boys. They got ready for the adventure and made sure they had everything that they'll need. (Outside, the girls are wearing different outfits) (They look like adventurers, only cuter and prettier) Marshall: Will you be okay? Penelope: We'll be fine. I even got the book in case we need it. Lilac: Wait, where is Crystal Quarry? Princess Lulu: Oh, I saw that on my way here. I even know how to get there faster! (She flaps her wings a little and a rainbow appears underneath Lilac, Penelope, and Skye, lifting them up in the air) Lilac: Whoo-wee! This is like a magic carpet! Princess Lulu: Who needs to walk when you can fly? (She begins to fly) Let's go! (She leads the way as the girls fly behind her on the rainbow) (They all wave to the boys as they wave back to them) Narrator: And so, the adventure begins... Crystal Quarry the ride on the Rainbow (The girls are at the top of the Crystal Quarry) (The quarry is covered in sparkly crystals) Skye: Wow... this quarry is so beautiful. I thought all quarries were just dirt all over them. Penelope: Well, this is where our friends were last heard from. But where do we start? Lilac: How 'bout that cave? (She points a cave out nearby) (The girls approach it) (Near the entrance, there is a sign) (It's in music language) Penelope: "Crystal Cave" We should probably start here. Princess Lulu: Then let's go! (They run into the cave) Crystal Bull completing the Crystal Catacombs Skye: *Whew* We made it... (The piece of paper glows) (Penelope pulls it out) (It has different music words glowing) Penelope: Hey, there's a new message from the Mystery Helper. "You have reached the first boss fight. You should play a tune and sing in rhythm. All the bosses in this game hate rhythm in music. Time to use your magic headset; for only you can use it." Wonder why she... or he sent this. Voice: MOOO!!! (The Crystal Bull appears) Penelope: Okay, I'll do it! Cue the music! (She and the bull have determined looks on their faces) To Crystal Castle the Boss Battle (The Crystal Bull runs off) Lilac: Now that was incredible! Skye: That was incredible. Penelope: *Giggles* This headset sure is very magical. (The piece of paper glows again) (Penleope sees that there's a new message) Hey, there's a new messsage. "Nice work! Listen, I've been getting info, and I found out that one of your friends is inside the Crystal Castle. You must go to the west until you see a Crystal Castle. Good luck." Skye: If the Mystery Helper wants us to go to the Crystal Castle, then that's where we'll go! Princess Lulu: Allow me! (She makes the rainbow ride appear and they fly off) Crystal Castle the Rainbow Ride 2 (The girls have landed in the Crystal Castle Gardens) Penelope: What a shiny garden.... Lilac: It maybe shiny, but Ah kinda feel bad for the plants. Princess Lulu: Watch out! (They all duck and dodge a swarm of Crystal Bees) (They see a Crystal tree shakes the Crystal bees out) Those trees don't look so happy. Lilac: Maybe Ah can help these Crystal Plants! Penelope: *sniffs* Hey, I smell something. It smells... familiar.... It's coming from the towers! Skye: If it is, then let's get through this garden, up the castle, and get to the towers! Let's go! The Crystal Rat King getting over the Crystal Towers Penelope: *Sniffs* That smell.... It's stronger than before. Lilac: *Sniffs* Ah smell it too. Princess Lulu: *Sniffs* I do smell something, but I don't recognize it. Skye: *Sniffs* Of course! Peach Blossom Number 6! That's Milli's perfume! Penelope: That's it! She must be close! Voice: *Snarls* Skye: What was that!? (A giant Crystal Rat with a crystal crown jumps down) AAAH!! A GIANT RAT!! Lilac: Not just any rat! That must be the Crystal Rat King! Penelope: He must be a boss! Music time, girls! Princess Lulu: Okay, Crystal Rat King, time for you be over-thrown! Rescuing Milli the boss fight (The Crystal Rat King falls down into the garden below) (A shatter sound is heard) Lilac: Looks like his chances of staying king have just 'shattered'! Girls: *Laughs* Penelope: Come on. Milli has to be here somewhere. (They walk a little, until they sees a small rock with bars on it) Lilac: What's this? (She steps on a stone, which moves down) (It's a secret switch) What's that? (The bars on the rock rise up and make some sort of hole entrance in it) (Inside...) Familar Voice: Hello? Is someone out there? (The girls notice something) (Milli walks out of the entrance) Skye: Milli! You're okay! Milli: Skye!? Penelope!? Lilac!? What are you doing here!? Lilac: We came here to save you guys. Milli: Thanks, girls. Who's that? Princess Lulu: Oh, this is the first time we meet. I am Princess Lulu of Caninia, but my friends call me Lulu. Milli: It's nice to meet you, Lulu. Skye: Where are Geo and Bot? Milli: I don't know... After the Crystal Creatures caught us, they separated us from each other. (The paper glows again) Penelope: *Gasp* A new message! (She pulls out the paper) "Great work! Now go to Island of Music to save another friend. Head South until you an island playing music." Lilac: "The Island of Music"? Princess Lulu: I heard about it. The natural habitats there play music of some kind. Lilac: Yuh know where it is? Princess Lulu: Hey, I'm not a brave princess for nothing. (She creates the rainbow) Milli: Whoa! This is Umirific! Skye: Hop on my back. I'll tell you more on the way. (The rainbow and Lulu fly off) To the Island of Music The Island of Music Crystal Big Foot Rescuing Bot To the Magical World The Jewel Area The Crystal Squirrel King Rescuing Geo The Crystal Monster To the Land of Imagination "Meet Me at the Valley Village Temple" Meeting the Mystery Helper (The girls are now inside the Valley Village Temple) Lilac: Okay, we're inside the temple now. So where is that Mystery Helper? Penelope: Maybe he or she's invisible. (They suddenly hear a female voice echoing out in the temple) ???: *giggle* I'm not invisible. I'll be right up. (The girls look and see an empty area in the temple where sun beams are shining from above) (Suddenly, the ground is starting to shake) (The temple is starting to shake) (The girls are starting to shake) (In the empty area, the ground starts crack open as some giant rocks start to rise from below the surface) (On top of the rocks is a creature that looks like a rock with pink diamonds and wearing a white silk dress) Princess Lulu: Who are you? ???: Well, I'm your mystery helper. Skye: You? You look..... beautiful. ???: Thank you. But you can call me Diana. Penelope: What are you? Diana: I am a Diancie, but I'm also the Elemental Beauty of Earth. Skye: *Gasp* You're the Elemental Beauty of Earth? Princess Lulu: What's an Elemental Beauty? Penelope: The Elemental Beauties are 6 powerful and beautiful Pokemon in the Magical World. They each represent a different element: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Nature, and Harmony. You asked us to help? Diana: Yes. The Crystal Creatures you've seen are all under a spell. Lilac: So yuh mean... that Crystal Monster that nabbed our friends is not The Master? Diana: No, he's not. He's really the protector of the temple. The Master seeks anything but happiness only to herself. Princess Lulu: So The Master's a girl? Diana: Yes. To free all the creatures from her nasty spell, you must defeat her. Penelope: How? The Magical Headphones are broken. Diana: Let me see. (Penelope shows her the head-phones) (Diana's jewel on her dress glows) (The head-phones shine brighter than before) There. It's good as new. Penelope: Thanks Diana. Diana: You're welcome. Now here are your last instructions. You must journey across the Land of Imagination and head to the Tower of Terror. That's where you must defeat The Master, save your friends, and free the creatures from the Crystal Spell. Skye: Can't you come with us? Diana: I can't. She casted a spell on me. I can't leave this valley or I'll be under her spell too. It's all up to you four. Penelope: Okay. We'll get rid of that Master, break the spell, save our friends, and get back home! Diana: Be careful, and good luck. (She sits down on the rock as it lowers back down beneath the surface and the crack returns to normal) Lilac: How did she do that? Skye: She's the Earth Elemental. She has Earth powers! Penelope: Come on! Let's go! The Top of the Tower of Terror "The Master" Crystal Blast Returning to Adventure Bay Post Cutscene Category:Cutscenes